Daruma-san
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Permainan kejar dan tangkap dengan hantu yang dilakukan oleh Park Chanyeol.. gila memang.. HOROR /gagal/ .. TIDAK UNTUK DICOBA DIRUMAH!


**_'Saya' note_**

Hola-hola /lambai tangan/ xD saya balik lagi nih..

tapi kali ini bukan bawa epep yang genrenya roomance, angst ataupun drama/hurt

tapi saya bawa epep horor.. sekali lagi** HOROR** /plakk!/

yah walaupun horor yang saya bikin gagal sih kekekeke /minta dihajar/ soalnya baru ini—sebenernya dulu pernah nulis epep horor sih, tapi gagal juga—saya nulis epep horor yang bener-bener niat sampe nyari lagu yang bikin merinding biar dapet feelnya.. contohnya kek lagu **Best Lullabies Music Box in horor **sumpah lagunya bikin saya merinding.. atau dengerin **Best Horror Music Ever**.. terus baca-baca cara mendatangkan hantu juga pokoknya baca yang tentang hantu-hantu gitu deh.. padahal saya ini termasukgolongan orang-orang penakut tapi itu semua demi feel cerita :3

dan juga cerita ini kerja sama dengan teman saya namanya Goldenia tapi sering kupanggil Sunbae xD.. dia udah berjasa ngedit epep ini makasih ya bebe /deep bow~/

saya kebanyakan cuap-cuap ya? hehehe maaf maaf

okelah cekidot!

* * *

..

..

..

..

**DARUMA-San**

**Park Chanyeol** is main cast

genre : **HOROR **/gagal/

Shortfic

..

..

..

**WARNING!**

jangan baca saat malam maupun tengah malam dan juga saat kalian sedang sendirian apalagi kalau ruangan itu gelap dan sepi.. gak jamin saya hiii /padahal cerita ini gak horor-horor amat sih xD/ /biar greget aja kakak~/

**ini bener-bener permainan buat ngundang hantu.. jadi jangan pernah mencobanya dirumah!**

feel dipertanyakan.. typo terselubung

dan yang pasti cerita asli karangan saya sendiri

..

* * *

..

..

..

_JANGAN BUKA MATA SAMPAI KAU KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI_

_JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP_

_Permainan kejar dan tangkap akan segera dimulai_

_Persiapkan dirimu karena dia akan selalu berada dibelakangmu_

_Semakin lama dia akan semakin mendekatimu_

..

..

..

* * *

Keisengan memang tak pernah jauh dari hidup laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang selalu menantang bahkan terobsesi dengan kehadiran hantu didekatnya. Bahkan kali ini—ditengah malam—dia ingin mencoba permainan yang baru saja dibacanya disitus internet. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir kalau Park Chanyeol memang orang idiot.

"baiklah.. semuanya sudah siap" gumamnya menatap bathub yang penuh dengan air. Dia tengah berada dikamar mandi sekarang. Berjalan kearah saklar dan mematikan lampu kamar mandi, setelahnya dia kembali kedepan bathub lalu melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Perlahan namja ini masuk kedalam bathub itu, duduk ditengah-tengah menghadap kran air sesuai petunjuk yang tadi dibacanya. Ia pejamkan matanya dan mulai mencuci rambut sambil terus mengatakan...

"Daruma-san fell down"

Bayangan seorang wanita yang terpeleset di bathub lalu terjatuh dengan mata terkena kran dan meninggal terlihat begitu jelas dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama laki-laki ini merasakan seseorang keluar dari dalam air tepat dibelakangnya.

**'_jangan pernah buka mata dan jangan pernah berhenti mencuci rambutmu'_**

"why did you fall in the bath?" tanya Chanyeol keras walau terdengar gemetar. Ia masih menutup mata dan tangan terus mencuci rambutnya.

Dengan cepat ia selesaikan mencuci rambut dan keluar dari bathub.

**'_ingat jangan pernah buka mata anda'_**

Chanyeol hampir saja terpeleset dan jatuh kalau saja kakinya tak cukup kuat, matanya terpejam lebih erat. Ia rasakan seseorang terus berusaha membuatnya terjatuh. Dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Chanyeol membuka mata dan mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar satu-satu.

**'_permainan belum selesai'_**

Setelah melewati tahap ini berarti Chanyeol selamat.. selamat karena berhasil mengundang hantu wanita yang akan mengikutinya setiap hari. Segera dia tidur senyenyak mungkin karena keesokan harinya adalah permainan yang sesungguhnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Suara kicauan burung membuat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menggeliat dari posisi terlentangnya. Dia mengerjap dan menguap selebar yang dia bisa. Melesat ke kamar mandi, sedikit berendam guna membersihkan diri lalu melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

"hhh~ Chanyeol, bermain kejar dan tangkap dengan hantu tak akan sesulit yang kau pikirkan" gumamnya menyemangati diri.

**'_wanita itu akan selalu berada dibelakangmu'_**

Chanyeol menyusuri lorong apartemennya, dia berusaha setenang mungkin dan mengabaikan apapun yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Laki-laki ini merasa aneh karena suasana apartemen yang sepi tak seperti biasanya. Merasa ada yang mengikuti, dia menoleh kekanan namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

"kenapa sepi sekali" gumamnya terus berjalan menuju lift. Chanyeol kembali melirik kesebelah kanan dan jantungnya bisa copot kapan saja. Kepala wanita yang begitu menyeramkan berada tepat dibelakang bahu kanannya.

Chanyeol tak tau harus melakukan apa, dia kembali melihat lurus kedepan. Saat masuk lift pun Chanyeol kembali melirik kesebelah kanan dan kepala wanita itu masih terus dibelakang bahunya.

**'_saat kau menoleh dia akan menghilang tapi saat kau melirik.. kepalanya akan selalu ada disebelah kananmu, dibelakang bahu'_**

Chanyeol melihat pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka, tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergerak dia sangat gugup sekarang. Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan menuju kampusnya.

Selama mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen, laki-laki dengan telinga lebar ini tak bisa fokus. Keringat dingin keluar bebas dari pelipisnya, setiap kali dia melirik kepala itu terasa semakin dekat dengannya. Setelah selesai mata kuliah pertama, Chanyeol kembali menyusuri koridor kampus yang terbilang sepi.

**'_semakin lama 'dia' akan semakin mendekatimu'_**

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung ini sudah tak tahan lagi, hantu wanita itu semakin dekat dengannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol berteriak..

"Tomare! (berhenti!)"

Kemudian dia berlari sekencang mungkin, berlari melewati koridor yang menurutnya semakin panjang karena dia tak juga menemukan ujungnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat sampai diluar kampus. Dia putuskan harus menghentikan permainan ini sebelum tengah malam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sepulang dari kampus, Chanyeol masih diikuti hantu wanita itu. Dia merasa akan mati setelah ini, bahu sebelah kanannya selalu terasa dingin. Saat sudah malam, akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dikamarnya. Ia coba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengakhiri permainan ini. Sekali lagi ia lirik kesebelah kanan dan kepala hantu wanita itu masih bertengger manis disana. Persendian laki-laki jangkung ini seakan ingin lepas tapi dia harus kuat dan mengakhiri permainannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memantapkan dirinya kemudian berbalik dan menanggung resiko karena dia harus berani menatap hantu wanita itu dan berteriak...

"Kitta!"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gestur tubuh seakan memotong dengan tangannya. Chanyeol terus memberanikan diri karena kalau tidak dia akan dihantui seumur hidup.

Merasa hantu itu sudah menghilang, akhirnya Chanyeol bernafas lega walau masih ada rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Ia putuskan untuk segera tidur. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ponselnya yang terletak diatas mejanya hidup sendiri dan membuka situs web yang menyuguhkan cara permainan ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol tak membaca bagian terpenting disana.

..

..

**JANGAN BUKA MATA SAMPAI KAU KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI**

**JANGAN SAMPAI TERPELESET DIKAMAR MANDI**

**JANGAN MASUK LAGI KEKAMAR MANDI SAMPAI PAGI**

_**JANGAN MENGURAS BATHUB SAMPAI PERMAINAN BERAKHIR**_

**JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP**

..

..

Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan gila kalau jiwanya tak benar-benar kuat. Dan juga dia harus berhati-hati selama berada dikamar mandi, terlebih saat keluar dari bathub. Hantu wanita itu akan berusaha membuatnya terpeleset maupun terluka bahkan sampai membuat Chanyeol mati.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dia telah gagal

Hantu wanita itu akan terus menghantui Chanyeol seumur hidupnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**CHAPTER 1 status END!**

* * *

Gimana-gimana? pasti gak serem yah? maafkan saya.. saya emang gak jago bikin cerita horor

tapi inget loh ya.. jangan lirik kesebelah kananmu, takutnya tuh hantu cewek masih ada disana, mana yang keliatan cuma kepalanya lagi.. hihihihihihi /ketawa kuntilanak/

okelah masa mau cuap-cuap mulu :3

ini masih banyak kekurangan /saya tau/

kurang ngefeel /tau banget/

tapi..

**REVIEW JUSEYO**

paii paiiii~

Deep Bow~


End file.
